Como Dueles en los labios
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: Ryuichi y Eiri... se han separado mucho durante su relación... y ah llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas Puede tomarse ya sea como fic independiente o como capitulo extra de "Apesar de todo siempre te amare"


_**Como dueles en los labios**_

Lo siento, no importa cuan duro sea para los dos, ni cuanto nos hayamos amado, nuestra separación es mas que inevitable, debes entenderme que no fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, sabias perfectamente que esto pasaría, creo que jamás debimos habernos dejado llevar por los sentimientos que llegamos a sentir el uno por el otro, siento que hasta cierto punto nuestra amistad fue aun mas hermosa que el poco tiempo que lleve de relación contigo.

No puedo quejarme, de cierta manera me hiciste muy feliz, te entregaste a mi por completo, me diste tu amor incondicional, tu apoyo, tu vida, se que muchas veces hablamos de posibles momentos que pasaríamos juntos, sueños que deseaba compartir a tu lado, pero llego el momento en que me olvide de todas esas cosas, en que tu cariño fue demasiado para mi, en que se salió de control.

No se si lo notaste, y si lo hiciste no entiendo por que no hiciste nada para arreglarlo, tal vez son cosas que no entenderé… no quiero alejarme de ti, pero no encuentro mas opción, el no verte me ayudara a olvidarte, no es algo que desee ya que para mi fuiste alguien muy importante, pero asi como el destino junto nuestros caminos ahora nos separa.

No quiero que llores porfavor, es lo que menos deseo, lo que mas odio es verte derramar lagrimas, si necesitas decirme algo, hazlo cuanto antes, que esta vez no haya mentiras entre nosotros, expresame todo lo que sientes, y lo que siempre haz deseado decirme, no me dejes asi, quiero que de tus labios salgan mas palabras que un _**"te quiero"**_ no te acerques a mi, no me lo digas al oido como siempre gustaste hacerlo, no intensiques mas este dolor.

Te escuchare hasta el amanecer

_**Eiri Uesugi**_

_**Como dueles en los labios  
como dueles en todos lados  
como duelen sus caricias  
cuando ya se ha ido**_

Despierte al sentir el sol en la cara, sera otra mañana más sin ti, se que este día tampoco te veré, aun palpitan mis labios al recordar el ultimo beso que nos dimos, sintiendo en mi cuerpo la sensación de tus manos recorriéndolo, doliéndome cada marca que dejaron tus caricias en el una vez, que te marcharas.

_**Como me duele la ausencia  
como extraño su color de voz  
como falta su presencia  
en mi habitacion**_

Intentare levantarme pero un dolor en mi pecho me lo impidedira, tu ausencia formara un hueco en mi pecho, que me hara sentir un enorme sufrimiento, extrañare el hecho de oír tu voz diciéndome lo que significaba para ti, lo mucho que me querías, Eiri, lo se eres un chico frio que no sabe expresar lo que siente, pero algunas veces conmigo fuiste diferente, a pesar de ello estabas ahí para mi, necesito volver a sentirte cerca, necesito tanto volver a tener tu presencia a mi lado, necesito de ti por un instante aunque sea para poder volver a respirar, no solo una parte de tu alma en mi habitación necesito de tu calor, de ese sentimiento que me hacia rebosar de felicidad.

_**Como me duele el invierno  
como me duele el verano  
como me envenena el tiempo  
cuando tu no estas**_

Duele el pensar en que el invierno se acerca y no estaras ahí para abrazarme, que el verano ah pasado y te ah llevado con el, siento como si a cada segundo entrara una gota de veneno en mi interior acabando con mi existencia poco a poco cuando tu no estas, cada hora que no te tengo parece interminable, desearía poder desaparecer el tiempo y quedarme con los momentos en los que pasamos juntos.

_**Como duele estar vivendo  
como duele estar muriendo así  
como me duele hasta el alma  
en mi habitación**_

Me duele tanto fingir estar vivo, me lastima violentamente el morir por no saber de ti, por querer tomar tu rostro en mis manos, acercarme a el, y reflejarme en tu mirada, me hiere tanto el alma que se rompe en pequeños fragmentos al caer en el piso de mi habitación, quiero tomarlos y volver a armarlos pero me es imposible, no sin tu ayuda.

_**Como dueles en los labios  
en todos lados soledad**_

Como duele tratar de besar nuevamente tus labios, el morder los míos en busca del sabor de los tuyos, pero solo sangran, haciéndolo perder aun mas. _**  
**_

_**Como dueles en los labios  
en todos lados soledad**_

Quiero sentirlos míos una vez más, pero me duele que estén tan separados de mí, no hay nada que pueda acabar con mi pobre espíritu soñador, que la soledad que me provoca tu ausencia, quiero desaparecerla conmigo y no vuelvas a escuchar mis pobres palabras.

_**Como me duele no verte  
como duele en madrugada  
como me duele no verte  
como duele en madrugada  
como duele en los labios  
como duele en madrugada**_

Como me afecta el no verte, la desesperación, la incertidumbre, todo se junta dentro de mí, las lágrimas brotan inevitablemente cada madrugada, y me dañan cada vez mas, atraviesan mi corazón, como dagas de hielo y lo perforan poco a poco, sol´o puedo decirte vuelve… por favor vuelve… y acaba con mi dolor…

_**Ryuichi Sakuma**_

¿Cómo me pides que vuelva si has guadado todo ese sentimiento y dolor en tu interior? Si no te atreviste a decirmelo hasta el último momento, no se que hacer, me haz hecho sufrir con tus palabras…

_**Eiri**_

Tu me has hecho aun mas daño a mi con las tuyas, me pides que no llore, y no lo hare, jure que no volveria a hacerlo y asi sera… si habemos de separarnos lo aceptare, no tengo mas opción (un sentimiento de dolor reacae nuevamente en mi, y las lágrimas no se mostraran en mis ojos ya que no lo permitire…

_**Ryuichi Sakuma**_

Entiendo… Adios Ryuichi…

_**Eiri**_

_Adios..._

_Fin _


End file.
